Currently, in order to obtain vital signs from a person multiple devices are needed. Additionally, many of the vital sign measurements also require a trained professional in order to achieve accurate results. Therefore, a person who requires periodic vital sign checks must visit a clinic or a hospital, find a trained technician, and or acquire a number of devices designed for obtaining the necessary vital sign measurements.
It would therefore be advantageous to provide a device and a method for measuring vital signs quickly and accurately in an integrated device that can be used without the assistance of a skilled technician, physician, or nurse.